Redemptor Kyrinov
]] Redemptor Kyrinov is an Arch-Confessor of the Adeptus Ministorum. He has been the scourge of blasphemers and Heretics across a hundred worlds. He purged the Chaos legions of the Demagogue Lord of Valaan, accompanied the regiments of the Astra Militarum's Valhallan Ice Warriors on the Crusade of Repentance and crushed the Jihad of Duke Selda. Kyrinov is known for unflinching adherence to his duties and his harsh treatment of those who deviate from his strict interpretations of Ecclesiarchal doctrine. Kyrinov often quotes from the scriptures of the Imperial Saint, Confessor Dolan Chirosius, and strongly agrees with the Great Confessor's belief that no sacrifice in pursuit of righteousness and the Emperor's will is too great. Though seen as a vocal, tyrannical figure, Kyrinov possesses a shrewd mind that often serves him better than any amount of sermonising and lambasting of the masses. The Arch-Confessor's fiery speeches, wild gestures and melodramatic acts of faith hide a very cold and logical approach to his work. Kyrinov is known for his Puritanical belief in Ecclesiarchal doctrine and his fiery speeches can whip entire populaces into manic fervour. It is claimed that the Arch-Confessor could wait until the stars grew cold if it meant that an enemy of the Emperor would fall from grace. The Arch-Confessor is an excellent manipulator of people and a dangerous foe who is almost impossible to out-think or placate. For all his rabble-rousing, Kyrinov knows that actions speak louder than words, and he can be seen fearlessly fighting across the battlefields of the Imperium. Every step of the way the forces of the Sisters of Battle follow, and the Arch-Confessor's booming sermons are accompanied by the harsh bark of Bolter fire. Such is the power of Kyrinov's zealous oratory that in his presence the Sisters of the Orders Militant redouble their efforts, calling upon a righteous anger to destroy their enemies. Wargear *'Flak Armour' *'Bolt Pistol' *''Mace of Valaan'' - The Mace of Valaan is a Power Weapon in the form of a master-crafted mace. The Mace of Valaan was presented to Arch-Confessor Kyrinov during his battles against the heretical Demagogue Lord of Valaan. The massive weapon glows with a shimmering field of force and can smash apart armour and bone with a single blow. *'Frag Grenade' *'Krak Grenades' *'Rosarius' *''Icon of Chiros'' - Made from the black marble of the pulpit that the Great Confessor Dolan Chirosius first preached from during his campaign against the Apostate Cardinal Bucharis during the 36th Millennium's Plague of Unbelief, the Icon of Chiros represents one of the ultimate symbols of the Emperor's power. All men and women who see it are filled with a fervent faith and an undying devotion to the Imperial cause. The sight of the icon is so terrifying to the enemies of the Imperium that they flee in terror. Sources *''Codex: Sisters of Battle'' (2nd Edition), pg. 63 *''White Dwarf'' 380 (UK), "Sisters of Battle" (5th Edition), pg. 102 es:Kyrinov Category:K Category:Adeptus Ministorum Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Characters